Reawakenings
by Avalonwolf
Summary: What if Cordelia came back?...What if she had a plan to get a new body to be reincarnated too?...If...Yui and Kanato had something to do with that? (Rated M for scenes, and light language.)


**Introduction/Note!** I really like Diabolik Lovers and I pretty much like Yui with all the boys as in pairings, although I have a preference for Kanato and I haven't seen many fanfics of them so I decided I'd right one. I will try my best to keep them in character although keep in mind this is a fanfiction. (Keep in mind writing Kanato in a story is hard! I will combine his personality with the anime and the game) Enjoy! Review please!

* * *

After the whole Cordelia problem Yui and the others soon had forgotten about Cordelia. It seemed everything had gone back to normal. Expect...Yui still felt she was closer than they thought. She decided not to worry the others...Living with the all the "vampires" sure wasn't an ordinary thing for a young girl like her to be doing, but soon she was use to being bit and bruised daily. She basically is a blood bank to the brothers.

Yui felt a certain attraction particularly to Kanato. He was just so unique compared to all the other brothers. She loves him, although... He's scary sometimes.

It was 12:00pm and Yui decided to take a walk through the halls. "Ah!" She clutched her chest and fell to her knees. She was hyperventilating she hoped no one had heard her. Lightly she leaned against the window looking out. She felt as if some one was watching her. "H-hello?" She spun around to meet the gaze of a brown bear only to look up to meet the vibrant eyes of purple.

"K-Kanato-Kun?"...Yui slowly backed away. Her heart raced. She wasn't sure why. Ether because she was shy around him or pure terror. He approached her lips menacingly. She felt a sour sensation in her cheeks. Her cheeks were flushing a bright pink. He slowly kissed her neck and nibbled. "Ah..." A moan accidently escaping her lips.

"Dirty, aren't we?" Kanato teased.

"N-no!" She pushed him away accidently knocking the teddy bear out of his hands.

"TEDDY!" He freaked out and pushed Yui on the wall to pick his bear up.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"S-sorry!" She shifted to the side a few inches. He grabbed her hair and lightly fiddled with it. Yui watched as his long slender pale fingers stroked her blonde hair.

He harshly kissed her for about almost a minute leaving her gasping for air. She was sure she was purple. "Ah!" She gasped for air.

He leaned into her ear and whispered. "You belong to me..." Shivers ran up and down on her spine.

Kanato took Yui's hand. Which she hesitantly let him take. "I'll give you a better punishment."

** Warning Content! (Light.)**

Yui followed him into his room. He closed the door behind him. Yui knew this wasn't going to be good. She wasn't sure what he was even thinking. Kanato gently placed Teddy on his wardrobe. Kanato kissed Yui and bit on her neck and began to drink her sweet blood.

"Nngh." She moaned in pain on the fangs puncturing her pale skin. Soon he began on her chest slowly pulling off the shirt than her shorts, now she was only in her undergarments.

"K-Kanato-Kun!" She covered herself up with her arms. He took her wrists and pinned her to the bed. He licked and nibbled her skin all the way down. He quickly got to work with removing them. Soon she watched as he removed all of his clothing and garments.

"I love you...To the point of madness." He whispered into her air and soon licking it.

"Kanato..." She blushed. "I love you too."

He soon began and thrusting. Crying he licked her tears away first gentle than he was a beast...and soon they continued all through out dawn.

* * *

She awoke in the morning to find her porcelain skin marked with red markings and bruising.

"Kanato..." She rocked him.

"MMM...Let me sleep!" He rudely ignored her and turned to his side.

Perhaps he was exhausted too? Last night was so unlike him... She was truly happy from last night. He does love her and he confirmed it.

She got up and slowly walked out hoping not to wake him trying to snatch her clothes.

She left dressed. "You smell a lot like Kanato, bitch-chan."

"Mhh too bad it wasn't me first. He sniffed her neck and licked it."

She pulled away and struggled against him. "Ugh!" She fell clutching her chest. "Bitch-chan?"

It was that pain in her chest...From when she first had...When Cordelia...All the thoughts swirled in her head soon to pass out on the cold wood.

* * *

Sorry I tried not to go into details with the scene between her and Kanato. Sorry cliffy! I will continue ~


End file.
